Popular Ain't A Life Of Glory, Well Not Always
by SasamiKuwaii
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are going out, they are the most popular kids in Kamarhi High. Everyone respects them...or is it fear? Inuyasha loves Kagome, but she feels he isn't much more than just a friend. Being popular isn't fun as Sasami teaches,and learns.
1. I don't know what to call thischap 1

I haven't got the slightest idea of what to write about...All I know is that I like to write...type...but here goes another try at writing a story...enjoy...hopefully. '____' means they're thinking, "_____" this means they're talking.  
  
As you know, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.unless I get rich and buy it from then...but that'll happen in the near future.  
  
It was 6:00 in the morning. Not a time somebody would wake up...most people anyways. "Ruff!" barked a little puppy that made Sasami fall out of her bed and on the floor. "Not right now Chioco..." she said as she fell asleep on the floor, with the blanket half on the bed and half on the floor. Chioco pulled on Sasami's fizzy bed hair making sure she got up. "OW!" yelled Sasami as she lazily got up and let Chioco out.  
  
Sasami rubbed her head and went to the bathroom to wash up. She took out her pink toothbrush and started brushing her teeth while at the same time was brushing her hair. Sasami yawned and looked at her clock to see what time it was. "6:00...6:00!!!!! Oh my gosh, I have to hurry! I have a doctor's appointment at 7:00!" She finished brushing her teeth and her hair. She quickly tied them into pigtails and was looking everywhere for her hair pins. "I need those hair pins!!!!" She looked under the bed and looked in her drawer. "There they are!!!" she said as she went to where her beanie babies were and picked them up and she pinned her messy hair that refused to stay down. She brushed her bangs and went to her closet to get her clothes out. 'Better wear my school uniform since school starts an hour from seven.' She thought as she slipped on her blue skirt and sailor topped white and blue shirt. She picked up her book bag and left in a hurry while picking up Chioco in the process. She stuffed Chioco in her back pack and ran to the hospital. Her mom had already left for work, as did her dad.  
  
She ran through the city as she looked at her watch reading that it was 6:50 already. She burst into the hospital, pushing a guy out of her way in the process. It looked like someone she knew but didn't care much for. She went to the desk and said "I'm here for my 7:00 appointment ma'am." She panted as she looked in her bag for her records. She found them and handed them to the lady. The lady said, "Oh your just on time, Dr. Kurwabashi will see you now." "Thank you!" she said as she ran into the doctors room where he was. "Hello..." said Dr. Kurwabashi. She ranted, "I was late because this boy ran into me and then I had to look for my records and woke up at six and then Chioco was on the ground and I..." Before she could continue Dr. Kurwabashi stopped her. "You're not late, Sasami." Said Dr. Kurwabashi as he smiled, putting down another patients record. "Good." Sasami said as she slumped down in her chair. "And you probably ran into one of my sons." He said looking up from his glasses as he kept reading her record.  
  
"Oh, I thought I knew him." She took Chioco out of her bag and made him sit in the chair as she got in the patients chair, "Okay ready for my check-up!" Dr. Kurwabashi pulled out a Popsicle stick and told her to say 'ah.' She did and he said she was fine and he checked her pink eyes and they were fine too. Her foot tapped on the floor nervously as she looked at the clock constantly to make sure she wouldn't be late. "Okay, your check- up is done. How have you been doing in school. Still popular?" "Um...yeah, and my grades are still at a 4.0 average." "That's good. Ever thought of going to a university?" "Yes I sure do." "Which one?" "Don't know yet..." "I see, well you best be getting to school now." "Right!!! Bye bye!" Sasami said as she ran quickly out of the room with Chioco following behind her.  
  
She ran at full speed to get to school. In the mean time, when she passed by her home, Chioco ran through the doggy door to inside of the house. Sasami waited patiently as Chioco came back out with her math book. Sasami ran off saying, "Thank you Chioco!" When she finally got to school she went straight to her locker. Her friend, Misao, came by saying, "What took you so long?" "Oh well, I was just at the hospital for a check up." "Oh, you're lucky you get Dr. Kurwabashi." Sasami questioned, "Why is that?" "Well, he IS the father of Sesshoumaru! Oh, and Inuyasha." Misao answered. "Why don't you like Inuyasha?" Asked Sasami, not that she liked him much either. "Oh, well, he is such an arrogant person. And he is a hanyou." "Well, I'm on fourth demon and I'm fine." Said Sasami as she put her hands on her hips. Misao answered "Yeah well, everyone likes his brother anyways, you seem to be the only one who doesn't." "I think he is an emotionless freak." Sasami answered back in an annoyed tone as she shut her locker and went to class.  
  
Mr. Tsuboki was blabbering on and on about science and why it's research is important to human kind. Another demon kid raised his hand and asked, "Mr. Tsuboki, what about demon kind?" "Well, I mean in living things in general." Answered Mr. Tsuboki, "You see, Kamarahi High School is very unique, for our school contains demon blooded children as well as humans." Sasami wasn't listening too much in class. The only reason she did have good grades is she had already studied all the text books. She just drew a little doodle of her puppy Chioco when she got passed a note from an anonymous person. It read, " If we can find one person that thinks Inuyasha isn't a jerk, we'll give them 10 yen." Sasami rolled her eyes and passed it to Misao. Misao read I and snickered. Inuyasha glared over at Misao and rolled his eyes. Mr. Tsuboki had turned around from writing on the black board and glanced at Misao, seeing the note. He asked her to read it aloud. Misao stood up and began, "It reads, the reason grass is green is because it contains chlorophyll." She sat down and continued, "I need this for studying Mr. Tsuboki." He just turned around and kept writing about the earth and space itself.  
  
"Good save Misao." Said Sasami as she looked at Inuyasha for a moment. 'Why does he look so sad? Well, I probably would be to if I was sorta made fun of by other kids.' Sasami sighed and the bell rang and everybody was heading towards the cafeteria. Sasami asked Etsko "Hey Etsko, who passed that note around?" "Oh, Momotaru did." Sasami went to Momotaru and stated, "I don't think Inuyasha is a jerk!" "Really? Well, how come you never talk to him?" said Momotaru and he brushed his hand in his blondish yellowish hair. "Well, I...I..." Sasami stuttered and said, "I never have time too." "Then go talk to him now and sit at the same table as him." Momotaru said meanly as he pointed towards Inuyasha. Sasami slowly sighed and went towards Inuyasha where he was sitting. She brought her tray with her. She sat down next to him and started asking questions, "Hey, how come you never talk to anybody, unless you have a rude comment towards them? How come you never really try to make any friends? Why are you so mean and rude sometimes? Why do you act so arrogant?" Inuayasha looked at her and said, "Don't you have better things to do, like go hang with your popular friends? And why are you asking so many questions?" "Well you just asked two! Anyways, I decided I wanted to talk to you today, and I don't know much about you..." She was cut off when Inuyasha said, "What about the rumors you hear?" "Oh I'm sure you're not that bad." Sasami said as she smiled sweetly. That remark made Inuyasha feel strange and his ears twitched.  
  
There I'm going to continue this one no matter what! Though I would like some feedback. 


	2. I don't knowchapter 2!

As you know, I don't own anything.well the subject being Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I felt a little strange, and my ears answered with a twitch. "Why are you smiling?" I asked putting a tough side up again. "Well, it seems you are really nice." She answered going back to eating her food. I said a short and simple "Feh." And I continued by saying, "Well, I'm not nice." She opened her mouth, but before she could speak I said, "Or sweet." She gave a little frown and went back to eating, taking her fork and playing with her food. She made a little picture of a balloon with the grains of her rice. I stared at it for a little while but went back to my food.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Sasami saw from the corner of her eye, Inuyasha staring. She didn't enjoy silence much so she started another conversation. " Hey, I think I bumped into you in the hospital right?" "Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha answered looking away and back into his food. " Well, you seemed in a hurry..." "No, you were in a hurry, I was just heading home." He gave her a death glare as if he didn't want to talk anymore, but she continued anyway. " Well, I was but you don't have to be so..." she decided to stop her sentence before she was going to say rude. "You don't have to be so..." "So what? mean, rude, or arrogant? Or maybe all three?" "No, pushy." "Pushy?" said Inuyasha with a confused look on his face. "Yes pushy." Sasami said nodding her head as she looked over to see if she could find Misao. To her luck Misao came to the table. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away. "Why are you sitting here?" Misao gasped and said, "Oh no, you took the little note dare thing?! It was only ten yen or something like that." "I just wanted to be his friend. It wasn't because of the note!" Said Sasami with an annoyed tone in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha's left ear turned towards Sasami hearing the sentence, "I just wanted to be his friend." 'She wanted to be my friend? Hey wait what note?' "What note?" he said turning around facing Sasami. "Well, first off, I didn't write it! A jerk face named Momotaru wrote saying if you don't think Inuyasha's a jerk they'd give you ten yen." Said Sasami drinking her soda. "Yeah and that was the note that I said the thing about grass." Said Misao nodding her head rapidly. "So, you wanted to be my friend?" asked Inuyasha but before he could get an answer Koga came over to Sasami. "Hey Sasami-kun?" "Don't call me that and what?" asked Sasami listening intently. Koga answered "Well, have you seen Kagome?" "No I haven't! I told you I DON'T LIKE Kagome so how should I know? She's probably with her boyfriend Sesshoumaru." That name made Inuyasha's face look in disgust. He hated his big half brother and he hated the fact, that he could go out with Kagome, and he couldn't. I liked Kagome so much, but she never thought too much of him... Sasami turned back to Inuyasha. She looked into his amber eyes and her pink ones pierced his. "Yeah, I want to be your friend." Sasami gave that amazingly sweet and innocent smile to him again and he just blurted out, "Don't do that!"  
  
Sasami looked at him in shock. "Don't do what?" "That...that face!" Sasami didn't understand but decided to let it just blow off. Misao leaned in and said, "Hey, did ya hear though?" "Hear what?" said Sasami, Koga, and Inuyasha in unison. "There are two new kids coming to school. And they aren't related! I think their names are Sango and Miroku." All the sudden, the whole cafeteria went quiet when Kagome and Sesshoumaru came in. They stopped and looked around. First they glanced at where the popular people were sitting. Then their gaze moved to where the other people were sitting. They finally got to where two popular kids were sitting and one was standing. Then Sesshoumaru's gaze locked on to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to follow. She did as she was told. He looked at Sasami and told her to leave the table. As well as Koga and Misao. Misao and Koga left but Sasami disobeyed. She stood up and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes. "I don't want to leave my friend, to sit alone." Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the perfect couple in the whole school and no one ever disobeyed or doubt against what Kagome and Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru answered, "Leave now Sasami, I will speak to my brother." Sasami didn't move an inch and gave him a death glare, in which he returned with a piercing death glare.  
  
The principle, Mr. Harachiri walked into the cafeteria to see what had caused the silence. He went in between Sesshoumaru and Sasami and said, "Break it up. Everyone, go to your classes." And walked back to his office. Sasami went back to Inuyasha and picked up her tray. She gave it to the lunch lady and followed Inuyasha. "So, what is your next class?" "Why'd you do that? "Do what?" Questioned Sasami. "Why'd you get in my brother's way?" He stopped walking as he said this and turned to face Sasami. Sasami stopped walking and answered, "Well, he shouldn't be treated like royalty and neither should Kagome." Misao caught up with them. She thought , 'Wow, from a distance thy almost looked like a couple standing like that.' She decided to stay out of this one. "If you're going to do that go do it in another school. He does that everyday. Aren't you used to it?" said Inuyasha with an angry look on his face. "Oh, well, he shouldn't make fun of you every day. I think it's down right wrong... but the way you looked at Kagome..." Sasami got cut off because the school bell rang. Sasami grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran to class. Now that she thought about it, he was in all her classes.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
'I admire her...wait what am I thinking? I'm not supposed to admire her. She takes the bad with the good, and turns the bad to the good. She's just so...innocent. But I can't forget Kagome. Hey, Kagome's in my next class. I'll try to sit next to her, if my brother isn't watching me closely.' He thought as he was dragged to class by a ...girl. Sasami sat down next to her best friends, I guess Misao and Etsko, the inner circle, and watched to see where I would sit. Alone again? I'm sure was going through her head, but I'm not sure. It didn't seem she cared too much about me. I looked to where Kagome was sitting happily next to Sesshoumaru, then I looked over to Sasami who got bored of waiting and went to talking to her friends. I could clearly hear what they were saying.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Etsko looked over at Inuyasha and began speaking, "I can't believe you're actually talking to him! You do know Momotaru and Tai have the biggest crush on you?" "Yeah right. Whatever. Anyways, how come you guys seem so afraid of Inuyasha?" Asked Sasami looking intently towards Inuyasha seeing him sit down near Kagome. Which for some reason made her heart drop. Misao answered "Well, you see he just seems like a nobody that is rude and incompetent!" Etsko replied, "I agree! He is so unruly!" Sasami just shook her head in disbelief as their teacher, Mrs. Rotohiri came in. She said, "Quiet down class! Now, everyone is here today am I correct?" "Yes." Replied the whole class in unison. "Good. Now, I decided to place a seating chart seeing as we are going to have reading partners." Everybody looked at Sasami seeing as she could read the fastest in her class. The teacher looked up from her glasses, seeing everyone stare at somebody to be their partner. She decided not to team them up with that person. "Okay, Sasami and Tai, Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Etsko, (you could hear a sigh from Etsko as she liked Sesshoumaru dearly) Misao and Momotaru, Chiro and Kiramei, Jakegetrumaru and Deromaru. There, everybody team up and start reading the classic, "Beauty and the Beast"." The class was filled with whispers as you could hear everyone reading.  
  
Inuyasha's heart beat fast as he was reading to Kagome. He turned the page and said, "It's your turn Kagome." Kagome looked up and leaned back in her chair reading in a tone that could kill a person or make them fall asleep. She obviously wasn't interested. Who would be? Etsko listened intensely to Sesshoumaru reading. It was her turn and she quickly got out of daydreaming and started reading trying to make Sesshoumaru interested, but he just kept giving a death glare to Inuyasha and watching Kagome. Tai kept scooting closer to Sasami as she was reading. "Bell's father was captured by the beast and she ran to find him. When she got to the castle, she crept in as it just had finished raining. The clock and candle silently whispered to each other as Mrs. Pot's was putting her child to sleep in the cup-board." As soon as the teacher left, Tai wrapped his arm around Sasami. Sasami closed her eyes and a look of anger got on her face. She stood up and stated, "Don't do that! I don't like you so stop acting that way! I'm trying to read!" Momotaru snickered and Sasami turned around and yelled at Momotaru. "I don't like you either so stop being so damn mean to Inuyasha!" Sasami gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"See you're spending to much time with that Inuyasha!", Misao said as they were walking home. Through the whole day Sasami looked ashamed to have sworn in class. She didn't even listen to Misao rant on and on until some sentences caught her attention. "Inuyasha is hopelessly in love with Kagome. That is one con. Another is that he is a hanyou. And another is that he is rude to the last bone!" Sasami began to cry and said, "Look Misao, those are mere rumors! The last one is most definitely not true! He is kind deep down, and I'm sure if people treated him differently, he would be a better person!" Sasami ran home crying. It was rare to see he sad.  
  
(Meanwhile back with Inuyasha)  
  
"I am so pissed at you!" Sesshoumaru said as the half brother's were walking home. Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha into an alley and punched him in the stomach. Inuyasha coughed out a little blood as he asked why. "First, you go and try to steal Kagome. Then, you go and talk to the third most popular girl in school, Sasami Kuwai, and even talk to her friends!" "Sasami doesn't enjoy being herself." Inuyasha managed to say between Sesshoumaru's ranting. "Say what?" "Sasami said she would like it more if people liked her for who she is not what she has become." "I don't fucking care!" Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha in the face and was going to beat him again when Inuyasha remembered what Sasami had said to him earlier that day. " It's not right that he treats you that way.!" Is what she had said and now he was going to use that logic. She had also said blackmail was the best thing ever next to true love. He said "I you don't stop beating me, I'll tell dad!" Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Inuyasha with fury in his eyes. He went home and Inuyasha walked by himself. Kagome caught up with Inuyasha and said, "Hey where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha pointed towards home and she ran off. Her beautiful raven black hair flowing behind her.  
  
(With Sasami)  
  
Sasami laid on her bed crying. She seemed upset about something but what was it that bugged her though? She soon found out when the same sentence resounded in her head. "Inuyasha is hopelessly in love with Kagome." She wondered why it bothered her. Back before she knew him and they were all still in Elementary, she was just a child in school as was everybody else. She had watched him all the time. Wondering why he decided to play alone or just with Kagome. Then in Middle School he got closer to Kagome. She was beginning to be somebody in school, participating in every extra class there was. Then Sesshoumaru got transferred form a private school to the Kamarahi Middle. He saw Kagome and instantly won her heart, as he did with every girl's but with hers. She had still her curiosity. Watching every thing he did and felt. Watching him go down the wrong path by pushing everyone away, speaking to no-one but his father and brother. Then high school was the same and she became popular and forgot about Inuyasha, and his depressed feelings. 'Is it possible that ever since I was young, I had a crush on Inuyasha?' she thought as she wiped her eyes. Chioco the whole time was whining with his water bowl in mouth. She quickly served him water. Her parents has come from work and asked where she was going. She quickly answered "The store." and ran out. She was heading towards Inuyasha's house.  
  
I'm writing a lot in this fanfic. I'm into this one and I LIKE IT! 


	3. I know what to call this! New Friends!

This is chapter 3 and I hope you like it. Thank you for the review. I forgot your penname. Although no thanks to my friend Jennifer Moran, who says it's boring. But I guess people have there own opinions. Now, on with the story...wait, I don't own Inuyasha, only psycho-path people think I do, but don't listen to them...anyways, now, on with the story!  
  
Sasami was running to Inuyasha's house. She passed the hospital, and then Misao's mansion. She knew Tai lived near Inuyasha, so she decided to go to his house first. She found the neighborhood, and looked for a house that was well kept, inside and out. She knocked on the door and Tai's mother answered. "Hello Mrs. Karamichi. Is Tai home?" "Oh, yes, he decided to stay home since it's Friday. Tai! Come on in." Sasami entered the house. It was it's usual...neat and clean. She looked at the fancy furniture and priceless antique's sitting on the 14 karat gold tables. Tai came down the steps and said , "Oh hi Sasami! What are you visiting for? I thought you hated me after what had happened in school." "Well, I prefer not to hold grudges." Answered Sasami. Sasami picked up a sterling silver dog antique ornament. "This is pretty." Said Sasami as she carefully looked at all the details. Tai came over and took it and put it back on the table.  
  
"So, why are you are anyways?" Questioned Tai as he went outside. Sasami followed saying, "I just wanted to know if you knew where Inuyasha lives?" Tai rolled his pointing at the house in front of his. It looked pretty average. " Unfortunately, right across the street." Sasami said, "Arigato!" and walked to Inuyasha's house while waving good-bye to Tai. She looked at the house, and knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru answered the door. "Hello...? Oh, Sasami, what brings you here?" "Oh, is Inuyasha here?" Sesshoumaru did an almost invisible frown and said simply, "No." Suddenly, Sasami heard Dr. Kurwabashi say, "Nonsense. Sesshoumaru, go upstairs." Dr. Kurwabashi came to the door, "Please come on in. Inuyasha is most likely upstairs asleep. What brings you here?" Sasami walked in and looked around while answering, " Oh, I just wanted to see my new friend." It was a nice and cozy. A brick fireplace, a big screen TV attached to the wall, nice leather furniture, and the set-up was nice too. Dr. Kurwabashi went and sat at the couch saying that she could go see Inuyasha.  
  
She walked up the steps and looked at each room. The first one was Sesshoumaru's. They were listening to music and talking at the same time. Kagome was in her uniform still, as was Sesshoumaru. Sasami shook her head and went to the next room. It was Dr. Kurwabashi's room. Across the hall was the bathroom, and at the end of the hall was a closed door. Sasami slowly opened the door, to see Inuyasha lying on his stomach asleep. Sasami smiled, and thought he was cute laying there, but blushed at the thought. She went in. It wasn't neat and clean, in fact, there were video games on the bureau, clothes on the floor, and some cups on top of the TV. Sasami went over and looked at one of the video games. Inuyasha was a light sleeper and asked, "What are you doing here?" (She seems to get asked that a lot huh?) Sasami got startled and dropped the video game on the floor. "Oh, I came to visit and see if you wanted to come with me to my house." Sasami trailed off and smiled. "I told you not to do that." Inuyasha said yawning.  
  
Sasami stopped smiling and picked up the game. She felt a little uncomfortable. She had never been in a boy's room before. He got up and opened the door, and walked downstairs saying he was going to Sasami's and waited for her outside. Sasami followed quickly and ran outside. Inuyasha smiled and started walking, saying, "Which way?" "Oh, well, just go past Misao's mansion. And then a neighborhood. She ran past Inuyasha saying, "Can't catch me!" Inuyasha shook his head and ran after her.  
  
When they reached her house. She found Chioco outside waiting. Mrs. And Mr. Kuwai came outside asking where she had gone. Sasami nervously smiled and said, that she was sorry for making them worry. Then Mrs. Kuwai saw Inuyasha and smiled the same smile Sasami had. "Hello, there. I'm Mrs. Kuwai, but you may call me Chiro." Inuyasha looked a little shy and so Mr. Kuwai, shook his hand and said, "And I'm Mr. Kuwai, but you may call me Ryoto." Sasami could tell Inuyasha was a little shy at her house, so she brought him inside. He looked around to see how fancy it was, but it wasn't. Regular furniture, a 27" TV, a cozy kitchen, and no little expensive antique's. She ran to the hall and entered the room at the end on the left. Inuyasha followed, while looking around seeing if he could find anything that at least looked expensive. When he got in her room, it was just a mess as his room was. Beanie babies sitting on a chair, hair brushes and pins laying everywhere on the bureau, the bed wasn't even made, and there were video games and controller's on the floor. She had a phone on the corner of her bureau, along with a big TV on an entertainment center, with 5 game consoles. It was average. "I thought you would at least have a second floor in your house." Said Inuyasha rudely. "Well sorry. If you want to leave go ahead. I'm just looking for Chioco. He ran in the house and I can't find him.  
  
Chioco!" said Sasami as she walked out of her room and into the living room. Chioco ran out from under the couch and stopped when he saw Inuyasha. Chioco growled and Sasami just picked him up and put him in her pink purse. "Okay, mom, dad, we're going to the video arcade. We'll be back by 8:00 p.m. ." "Bye honey." Said Chiro and Ryoto in unison. Chihiro came out from the kitchen and said, "Stay safe, and don't talk to strangers." Sasami just nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's hand while walking out side to the video arcade. "Okay, have you ever been the video arcade before?" Inuyasha shook his head no. Sasami questioned, "Well then, what do you do on the weekends?" Inuyasha answered, "Well, I stay out of Sesshoumaru's way, and stay home, and sleep." Sasami had an anime sweat-drop on her head, but thankfully they got to the video arcade. Sasami saw Etsko and Misao there and waved while on her tip toes. Misao and Etsko came running to tell Sasami about the news. Misao said excitedly, "Guess what!? I heard Sesshoumaru might break up with Kagome." Then Etsko said, " Because there's a rumor that Kagome likes Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. Kagome liking him. Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't be. When he looked at Sasami her shoulder's looked slumped and she answered, "Yeah so?" Then Misao and Etsko said in unison, "Well, he's looking for a new girlfriend!" Then Misao said, "Rumor has it, that it's you!" Etsko squealed wondering what it would be like to have her best friend with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sasami answered with an, "Ew! I don't like him!" Etsko asked, "Then who do you like?" "Um, I like..." before she could finish Misao squealed and said, "Look, there's Sesshoumaru and Kagome!" She pointed behind Sasami, and Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were talking seriously, and with Inuyasha's good ears, he could hear them, as well as Sasami could. Misao and Etsko asked, "What are they saying? What are they saying!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome I love you so much, but I have a feeling, no I can smell that you like Inuyasha. How can you love that stupid half breed?" "Well, I just feel sympathy for him, don't be so mean to him. It's not that I like him, it's just that I feel bad for him." Said Kagome. "Sympathy...pathetic." Sesshoumaru began walking home again motioning for Kagome to follow.  
  
Inuyasha's ears dropped. He thought she actually liked him. Misao and Etsko whined, " Aw! No fair, well who do you like, Sasami?" Sasami looked up at the city's clock, it read 8:15. "Oh, look at the time, better be going home." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and walked quickly towards home. Misao and Etsko said, "Bye Chioco, bye Sasami, bye Inuyasha!" Sasami and Inuyasha were at the corner of the side-walk. "I better be going home." Inuyasha said. Sasami answered, "But it's so late, why don't you spend a night over at my house?" Inuyasha thought about it. ' It is a long way home, and it is a shorter way to Sasami's.' "Um, yeah sure." Inuyasha said, "But, I'd have to call my dad." "Okay, come one!" said Sasami as she ran off towards her house, with Inuyasha following. 


	4. What'd I do?

Okie, not much feedback, but they are not flames, so I'm not complaining. On with the story! Oh and I'm might write another one...how do you like the mixture of humor angst????  
  
They reached Sasami's house and ran inside. Inuyasha was actually enjoying himself. "So where is the phone?" he asked. "Oh, it's right over there in the kitchen." Sasami answered sounding as usual, perky. Inuyasha went to the kitchen and asked Chiro if he could use the phone. "Sure, go ahead. Make yourself at home." While Inuyasha was calling home, Sasami was explaining how Inuyasha would spend just one night, since it was pretty late. "Hello?" Dr. Kurwabashi answered the phone. " Hi dad. Um, we got to Sasami's house pretty late, and I don't want to bother you, by making you come and picking me up, so can I stay over here?" " I guess, but I have to go, there is an emergency at the hospital. Bye son." Inuyasha hung up, and looked at Sasami. It looked like Sasami was trying to let her mom, let Inuyasha stay over. "Mom! I'll give you 5 dollars." "No, Sasami..." "Oh, please!!??" Chiro thought over it again, and looking at her daughter. Chiro slowly shook her head yes. Sasami jumped up in victory and looked very excited. Ryoto came in and grabbed a soda. "Sasami, please, stop jumping." Sasami still looking excited, stopped jumping. "C'mon Inuyasha." Sasami went down the hall and into her room.  
  
He followed her into her room. She sat on her bed, and looked at her clock. It was already 9:30 pm. Inuyasha sat beside her and said, "It sure feels good to not have any siblings bother you." Sasami smiled and was about to speak when Inuyasha asked, "Sasami, who do you like?" Sasami blushed and looked at the floor. 'Should I tell him? He's a boy. He doesn't need to know...' she thought. "Why do you want to know?" questioned Sasami. "Uh..." Inuyasha stuttered. He didn't even know why he wanted to know. He just turned his head to look away from Sasami. She decided to drop the subject. "Um...how is it like to have a doctor for a dad?" Inuyasha looked at her again. "Well, nothing special. He's barely home." "Oh....." It was getting real awkward. "I'm gonna change so out!" Sasami pointed towards the door. He got up slowly and left. Inuyasha was leaning against the hall wall, next to Sasami's door. He was still asking himself the same question. Why did he ask that question? He just shook his head. Five minutes later, the Sasami's door opened. She walked out. She had pink pajama's on, with little doggie bones on them. It was a T-shirt, with long pants, and her hair was down. It was amazingly long. Her long sky blue hair reached her ankles. "Okie all done." Was all she said, and he asked her again. "Who do you like?", only more sternly. "Oh, um..." Sasami paused for a long moment and murmured, "You..." She was blushing intensely. He could barely hear her, but he did. Inuyasha began to blush too. Sasami looked up at him (he's 2 inched taller than her) and asked, "And you?" He just quickly answered in a fake way, "Kagome." He sat down on the floor. During that time, she had also begun cleaning her room a bit. Her video games were neatly inside the entertainment center she had.  
  
' I lied....' Inuyasha thought to himself. Or at least that was how he felt. He always thought he liked Kagome. Maybe he didn't. Sasami kind of just sat down and watched TV. Chioco ran in her room, and snuggled up in her lap. Sasami pet Chioco and Chioco wagged his tail constantly. Chioco got up and went to Inuyasha and sat down whining. Inuyasha looked at the dog questionably. Chioco whined louder. It was as if he could tell Inuyasha was lying. Inuyasha sighed. He was not one to tell his feelings, and he was not about to start. Then again, Sasami barely showed her sad or negative emotions, so you could never tell if she was sad. To everyone, she always seemed happy. That was one of the things that made her popular. Inuyasha could smell she felt sad. "What's wrong with you?" he asked confused. Sasami didn't answer and gave him a fake smile later saying, "Nothing." She looked back at the TV. "Popular is a life of glory isn't it?" He asked her trying to break the silence. "No."  
  
"It isn't?" "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well you see, you have fake friends, some people are also afraid of you, you have to worry about your impression to keep up your reputation." "Oh..." Inuyasha said. Sasami got on her bed and went to sleep. Inuyasha had already fallen asleep with Chioco laying beside him. The next morning, the same silence was between them, while they were eating breakfast. Ryoto and Chiro could tell, but they decided not to say anything. So it just added to silence. Inuyasha bowed thank you. And left to go home. Sasami waved good bye. On the walk home, he kept thinking about what he did wrong last night. For once, Sasami had nothing to talk about, and nothing to say. For once she was quiet. He thought the world would be doomed if Sasami wasn't her perky self anymore. The weekend passed by slowly, and it was yet again Monday.  
  
I know, I know. It is a short chapter, but you see the next chapter, is about school, and something changes. I dare you to guess! 


	5. Aw so sad

Here is the next chapter....please enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha was already at school. He still felt a little depressed, not yet finding out what he did wrong. Etsko and Misao were waiting outside for Sasami to come. When they saw her, they lost their excitement. "Where's your uniform Sasami?" asked Etsko looking at Sasami. "Yeah, you could get in trouble for not having your uniform." Sasami's usual answer would be, "I'll get in trouble? Oh no. I'll change, be right back," but instead she answered, "So?" Everybody in school was staring at her. She was wearing baggy jeans, with a red tight shirt that showed her curves. The shirt showed her stomach, and she was wearing gold rings and bracelets. She had red lipstick on, with indigo eye shadow. She was also chewing gum in school. Instead of her hair in pigtails, her hair was in a pony tail, that was curled. Instead of her dockers, she had sneakers. Tai came over to Sasami, asking what was wrong. Sasami looked at him and said "Go to hell." She walked past him and sat down in her seat. Inuyasha spotted her and looked confused. He got up and sat next to her. "Sasami..." She didn't answer or look at him. Etsko and Misao came in and sat next to her too. She finally decided to look at him. "Look, just because I don't like you doesn't mean you have to act this way." "It's not you that made me change. IT'S MY REALIZATION!" When the Mr. Tsuboki came in he noticed Sasami right away. "Uh, Sasami, got to the office to head home, so you can change." Sasami ignored the teacher, and just rolled her eyes.  
  
Misao and Etsko stood up and said, "We'll escort her." They grabbed Sasami by the hand, and left the classroom. Inuyasha got up and said he would help too. He followed behind and told Misao and Etsko that they could go back to class. "What did you mean?" "Oh, I meant that being a goody- goody will never get you anywhere." She answered coldly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and finally got her to the office. They sent her home, and said, just in case he should go with her too. "And I also learned, not to hide my feelings." "You still are." Sasami looked at him and didn't answer. She knew he was right. They reached her house and she went in and changed. She came back out looking normal. He said, "There, now let's get to school before we get in trouble." Sasami had a frown on her face, so he asked what everybody else has been asking, "What's wrong Sasami?"  
  
Sasami just hugged him and started crying. He didn't know what to do. He never had anyone cry on him before. His only reaction was to hug her back, and continue walking. She slowly stopped crying and made sure she didn't let go of him while they were walking. They got back to school and signed in. When they got back to school, first period already ended so they went to second. They walked in the cafeteria, and when Misao and Etsko saw Sasami had been crying before, they asked, "What'd you do?!" "I didn't do anything." He answered as they sat down. Sasami said, "He's right, he didn't do anything." Sasami slumped down in her seat. 'Why do I hide my feelings?' she asked her self in her thoughts. Tai, Momotaru, Taco, Ninami, and Chiriko came over to the table Sasami, Misao, Inuyasha, and Etsko were sitting at. Ninami went over to Sasami and said, "C'mon let's get back to our regular table." Sasami didn't listen. Chiriko and Momotaru came over and said, "Yeah, you too, Misao and Etsko." Sasami covered her ears with her hands in frustration. It was as if they just haunted her. Tai and Taco came over and were bout to speak when Sesshoumaru and Kagome came in again.  
  
Tai, Taco, Momotaru, Ninami, and Chiriko ran to their regular seats. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and went towards him. "Inuyasha, I came to tell you that it's final. I'm in love with Sesshoumaru, and after high school, we're getting married." Inuyasha didn't even look at her. He was over her, and he liked someone else. Sesshoumaru went over to Sasami and told her, "Don't go near my brother ever again, or you'll never see that little mutt face you call Chioco again." "Why can't I see him?" she asked. "Well, I don't want you to get him thinking he might be stronger than me. You encourage him, and I'm not about to be humiliated." Sasami eyes wet, but the tears went away, when Etsko came over to Sasami. "What'd he say?" she whispered. Sasami just smiled and shook her head no. Cafeteria ended and Sasami ran to class. She sat far away from Inuyasha, only daring to stare. Etsko and Misao could tell something was wrong, because Sasami lost her perkiness. They were sure the world was doomed.  
  
For Sasami, high school passed slowly and gloomily. Inuyasha still not sure who he liked, and Misao's grandfather had died, so she inherited the whole entire insurance company. Etsko had made something of herself, by inventing a useful home appliance. It cleans the whole house for you. She became a famous inventor After high school, Sesshoumaru and Kagome did get married. Sasami, instead of going to college liked she had planned, found a job, where she got paid for something that was easy to do. Inuyasha got a job also, that paid very well, and never saw Sasami again. Misao, now ran the Ichiro Insurance Company, so now she was a millionaire, like her parents.  
  
Don't you dare think it's over, there is going to be an epilogue. It'll say what Sasami and Inuyasha do, who Inuyasha liked, and how they meet again, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome are still in the story too, and play an important part in it as well. Misao and Etsko, along with Tai are in the story too. I loved writing this story, and well, there may be a prequel, and epilogue after epilogue. (( ( ( (( ( ( (( 


End file.
